


7Up Gold

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Michael's Spencer's contact makes an entrance, Other, Retro Soda, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Michael finally gets up enough courage to talk to his crush: his contact at Spencer's.





	7Up Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and my first characterxreader fic I've ever written. I don't usually write in second person, but this was kinda fun! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks!

                The mall was relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon, but you weren’t really gonna complain, even though that meant the time went by slower. Business in Spencer’s was slow too, only a few giggling freshmen wandering around and daring each other to touch sex toys. They weren’t going to buy anything, you knew that from experience, so you stayed behind the counter and waited, letting your coworker stocking hats in the corner deal with them.

                Before long there was a commotion at the front of the store, and there in front of you was the one and only Michael Mell. You blushed lightly, straightening up and offering a smile. He smiled back leaning forward to kiss you on the cheek.

                “So! Got anything new for me in the back?” He winked, trying to keep a straight face, but both of you ended up laughing. He always laughed when he winked. You wished he would wink more often.  

                “I don’t know, let me see. C’mon.” You waved your hand and turned to go into the back room, knowing Michael would follow you. You knew that you had half a case of 7Up Gold that someone had traded you for waiting in the back, but you liked to keep Michael in suspense. You were pretty sure he wasn’t actually in suspense, but he played along with you.

                “Wanna come over after your shift? I just got a new game for my Game Cube that I think you’ll like.”

                “Where’s Jeremy? Weren’t you guys hanging out tonight?” Michael shrugged.

                “His dad got a new pair of dress pants and wants to test them out. He’s taking Jeremy to dinner to try and “connect with him more”.” He made air quotes, shaking his head a little with a small grin. It was good that Jeremy’s dad was getting involved more, for both of them. It was also good for you, since that meant you got to spend more time with Michael. You weren’t trying to get in between their friendship, you loved Jeremy, but it was nice to be alone with Michael, even if you weren’t officially dating yet.

                “Well good for them.” You made it to the back room, which held back stock, dust, and not much else. You hopped up onto a desk that was in the corner, hiding the 7up behind you. “What do you have for me today? A console? A monitor?”

                That was your deal. Michael brought you old electronics, you fixed them up, found someone with old soft drinks, and traded the fixed electronics for the soda, which you then gave to Michael. It was quite a system, if you said so yourself, and Michael always made sure to share some of the soda with you. You had tasted a lot of weird flavors over the years.

                “Weeeeeeell….” Michael shifted on his feet, glancing down at the floor. “I don’t have anything here with me. I have an old Nintendo at home, but I was really hoping that… That you would accept this instead.” He stepped forward hesitantly and took your hand, leaning forward until your faces were less than an inch apart. Without another thought, you closed the distance, kissing him.

                It was sweet, neither of you trying to deepen it, wanting it to be perfect. You could feel his hand raise to your cheek, holding you still, and you smiled, pulling out of it so that you could look at him.

                “Is that your way of asking me to date you?” An adorable blush covered Michael’s cheeks and he gave you a dopey grin.

                “I guess it is. Will you?” You snorted quietly, resting your forehead against his.

                “Of course I will.” He kissed you again, then reached around behind you.

                “Now, what did you bring me?” You laughed and kissed him again, pushing him away from the stash of 7up Gold.


End file.
